


Learn To Knock!

by Jodine16



Series: Three Dimensions in One [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Deepthroating, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodine16/pseuds/Jodine16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Me?! Why don’t you explain yourself! All three of you!” Shaun glared. Despite the fact his heart was racing a mile a minute, his mouth was faster. “What the hell are your ancestors doing here, Desmond?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn To Knock!

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to my sister because she wasn't happy with the lack of lube in the last story. :P

“Wait, wait, he’s okay!” Desmond tried to get up to stop Altaïr from stabbing Shaun, only to fall back with a pained groan when his ass made its discomfort well known.

Not wanting to attract unwanted attention, Altaïr yanked the Brit into the room, shutting the door. “Speak quickly and I’ll reconsider slitting your throat.”

“Me?! Why don’t you explain yourself! All three of you!” Shaun glared. Despite the fact his heart was racing a mile a minute, his mouth was faster. “What the hell are your ancestors doing here, Desmond?!”

Desmond rolled his eyes and slowly sat up, giving Ezio a quiet thanks for helping him up. “I prayed to The Powers That Be –you know, the ones I don‘t believe in— that I needed to get laid because I haven’t ever since the Templars kidnapped me and you seem to be immune to my charms!” There was a moment of silence before Desmond blinked, his brain catching up with what he had just said. “Er…”

Whatever steam Shaun was running on, seemed to just vanish from him and he stared. “You… I… What?!”

Ezio snickered, sitting up. “I believe you have plenty of charm, prezioso, he seems simply oblivious to his peers. He is a scholar, si?”

“Er, yeah,” Desmond said, picking at the blanket pooled around his lap.

“Then he is not much different from my Leonardo,” Ezio smiled. He got up, either not noticing his nudity or not caring and walked up to Shaun and Altaïr (who sheathed his blade). “Come, this tension between you two will do neither of you any good except make your loins hurt more.”

“I can’t believe you get laid as regularly as you do with words like that,” Shaun said weakly, stumbling a little when Ezio pulled him towards the bed.

Desmond smirked. “The ladies from his time loved a man who would take a moment to please them first.”

“Wait, we can’t do this!” Shaun protested, drawing his arm away. “We-We have work and—”

Almost as if The Powers That Be really did exist, Rebecca’s voice filtered through the door from down the hall. “Shaun! Don’t bother waking Desmond up! Baby’s glitching like it ain’t nobody’s business and I’m going to need a few hours to repair it! Looks like you have some time to do that fact checking that you had wanted to do!”

“Er, splendid!” Shaun called back, gulping at the nearly predatory looks he was given.

“No work for you, mi amico,” Ezio said, taking his arm again.

“Wouldn’t want you to become a dull boy, Shaun,” Desmond added, moving closer to the edge to swing his legs over. He grabbed Shaun’s belt and yanked him closer, undoing it.

“Really now, you three are sham—oh my word!” Shaun’s words sputtered and died in his throat as Desmond discovered his cock and gave him a quick stroke before taking him to his mouth. Ezio pressed close behind Shaun and held him up, nibbling on his throat.

Altaïr climbed back onto the bed and settled down behind Desmond. Ezio made quick work of Shaun’s clothes, quicker than was humanly possible in Shaun’s opinion but he didn’t have the brain power to voice that.

Shaun gripped Desmond’s hair thrusting his hips forward. “Bloody hell,” he groaned when Desmond took him down his throat. “You better have lube, you wanker!” He pulled away to let Desmond speak, a shiver running down his spine when Desmond moved forward to lick his head before releasing him.

“Uh, yeah smallest pocket in the front,” he pointed to his bag by the door. He moved to get it but was stopped by Ezio who, turned his head and kissed him thoroughly.

“Stay put, I will retrieve it,” he said.

“Guh,” Shaun mumbled intelligently, blinking, causing Desmond to chuckle.

“He has that affect on people. C’mere, you taste good.”

“Cocksucker,” Shaun said affectionately, but did as told.

“Don’t see you complaining,” Desmond replied, maintaining eye contact as he licked along the vein running up his dick.

“You carry raspberry condiments in your sack?” Ezio said, confused. He held the bottle of KY jelly up.

Desmond laughed around Shaun’s dick, pulling away with a lewd slurp. “No, it’s like, uh, oil. Only better, slicker and a way better flavour.” He motioned for Ezio to bring it over. Taking it, he popped the cap and poured some into Ezio’s hand. “See?”

Ezio rubbed his hands together slowly. He smiled and held his hand out to Altaïr, who hesitated before allowing the Italian assassin to smear some onto his hand.

“Yes it is better,” Altaïr said after a moment. He reached around and grabbed Desmond’s cock, stroking him slowly.

Ezio moved back behind Shaun, wrapping an arm around his waist and nudged at his legs to make him spread them. He ran his fingers over his hole and pressed two in.

Shaun clung to the arm holding him up as he was pleasured at both ends. He soon clenched around Ezio’s fingers when the man found his prostate and gave it a good rub. “One of you had better be buggering me soon!” He growled, gently throat fucking Desmond.

“Move back,” Altaïr whispered into Desmond’s ear. Desmond moaned in disappointment when he lost Shaun’s cock, but allowed Altaïr to tug him back so he was laying flat in the middle of the bed. Shaun eagerly straddled his lap.

“You better be clean,” Shaun glared at him, although the glare was ruined by his glasses being knocked sideways and the flush on his face.

“I am,” Desmond said honestly, holding his cock up. He moaned, his hips trembling with the urge to thrust upwards as he was engulfed in tight heat.

Shaun rested his hands on Desmond as he bottomed out and sat there for a moment to adjust to the thick, stretched feeling in his ass before he started to rock slowly.

Desmond reached up and plucked his glasses off, tossing them over the edge of the bed. “Hey, those are bloody expensive!” Shaun complained, choking on his words when Desmond snapped his hips sharply.

Meanwhile, Ezio had tackled Altaïr down beside Desmond and proceeded to search for his tonsils. Altaïr rubbed his hips and Ezio sloppily kissed along his jaw to his ear and murmured something in Italian, the man beneath him shivering. Altaïr flung an arm out blindly, searching for the lube. He made a mess on the already ruined sheets, much to Desmond’s chagrin, and pulled Ezio up more to reach his ass.

“What’re you doing?” Shaun asked breathlessly as Ezio moved from straddling Altaïr to Desmond.

“Sating two pleasures, mi amico,” Ezio said, reaching behind himself and grabbing the Brit’s throbbing cock. Shaun pressed his flushed cheek against Ezio’s strong back, whimpering as the Italian assassin impaled himself. He hissed a breathless thanks as someone gripped the base of his cock and squeezed. He was pretty sure he would have blown his load otherwise.

Desmond watched Altaïr from the corner of his eye as the Syrian moved up to the head of the bed and settled down, stroking himself leisurely as he watched the scene unfold. “N-Not going to join in on the fun?” He stuttered.

“Pleasure can be obtained by more than just being physical with another,” Altaïr said simply.

“Bloody hell, you come from a long line of kinky fellows, Miles,” Shaun said, wriggling between the two men.

Desmond moaned. “Great, isn’t it?”

Shaun’s response was cut off as Ezio leaned back and captured his lips in a deep kiss. Desmond moaned and ran his hands over whoever he could reach. His cock throbbed as he watched their tongues occasionally peek out. Shaun whimpered and started to buck between them. “Ah, hell!”

Desmond hissed as Shaun’s ass clenched around him. The three of them stopped moving for a moment and Ezio carefully slipped off Shaun’s spent cock. Desmond pulled him down and kissed him harshly, growling when he could still taste Ezio on the other man’s tongue. Desmond’s cock fell out of Shaun’s relaxed hole and he rolled to the side, his spot quickly taken up by Ezio who got into a 69 position with Desmond. Altaïr finally got up and moved in to mount Ezio, thrusting into his come sloppy hole. After taking a moment to properly catch his breath, Shaun moved down to help Ezio bring Desmond off.

Ezio shivered under Altaïr’s hands, moaning around Desmond’s cock as he was fucked harshly, the sound of flesh smacking flesh joined the panting and moaning filling the air. He had to grip Desmond’s legs to keep himself from being humped away. His tongue toyed with Shaun’s as they each took turns sucking the tip of Desmond’s cock. Desmond arched beneath Ezio, trying to reach his balls as come squelched out of the Italian’s ass and ran down them. “Oh yes, so close!” Ezio whined, before his babbling turned to Italian again.

Desmond stopped mouthing his balls and settled down to suck his cock deep, his cheeks hollowing out. It took several good sucks before Ezio tensed above him and came, squirting sperm down Desmond’s throat. Altaïr snarled something in Arabic and snapped his hips a few more times before stilling. A shock of pleasure suddenly shot up Desmond’s spine, making him cry out against Ezio’s softening cock. He pulled it out of his mouth, and tried to glance down to see what Shaun was doing to his dick. Another shock lit his nerves on fire and he bucked against Ezio, trying to maneuver him off. “Fuck , Shaun what’re you—ah!”

Ezio dazedly got the hint and moved off with Altaïr’s help and Desmond’s eyes widened as he watched Shaun gently teeth his dick, pressing a dull canine into the slit. “Ugh, Shaun I’m gonna come if you do that ag—” His words were cut off as he came all over Shaun’s face. The picture would have been perfect if the historian was wearing those ridiculous glasses of his.

“Ugh, thanks you wanker,” Shaun complained, wiping a glop out of his eyes. Desmond flopped an arm in an attempt to motion him over. Fortunately, Shaun seemed to know what he wanted.

“Looks pretty,” Desmond teased, licking his face. After he cleaned his face, he let Shaun move next to him, while his ancestors spooned next to each other.

“Much better than looking for vague facts, no?” Ezio said after a while.

Shaun grumbled, but didn’t object.

The four of them laid there for a while and Desmond was just starting to drifting off when there was banging at his door and Rebecca burst in with a grin. “Desmond, I just got her back on—oh my God what the hell?!”

“Bloody hell, learn how to soddin’ knock!” Shaun snapped.

“Pot meet kettle,” Desmond, muttered, sitting up with his hands covering his junk. “Er, I can…no I can’t. I don’t know how they got here so go away.”

Rebecca said something unintelligible and walked into the door frame as she tried to back out of the room.

Desmond sighed, looking around for his boxers. “So much for thinking I could try to get you two back or whatever before the girls found out about you.”


End file.
